Por accidente
by oxybry
Summary: Un accidente es un suceso imprevisto que altera la marcha normal o prevista de las cosas, o de la vida para el caso. [AU].


**POR ACCIDENTE**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

 _Por accidente_ se volvió un tema (vayan y miren las historias de **Aria sm,** **Kikitapatia y Mutemuia** que son las publicadas de momento), así que aquí vengo con mi granito de arena.

 **AU y OoC**

… …

—¿Ya se conocían? —pregunta Yashiro mirando de la directora ejecutiva de LvM a su mejor amigo.

—Trabajamos juntos —contestan los dos al tiempo, sonrojados.

Yashiro entrecierra los ojos estudiándolos cuidadosamente.

—Soy el jefe de IT de LvM —se defiende Kuon—, ¿recuerdas que te dije hace un par de meses que había cambiado de trabajo?

Ahora la mirada inquisitiva de Yashiro se dirige solamente a Kyoko, hasta que la rompe.

—¡Fue por accidente! —grita Kyoko a todo pulmón.

… …

 **UN PAR DE MESES ATRÁS**

Kyoko no anda a paso rápido, no, Kyoko corre por una atestada estación del metro de Nueva York y da gracias a los dioses que ha tomado por costumbre llevar puestas las zapatillas deportivas con su elegante traje mientras guarda sus estilizados _Jimmy Cho_ en la bolsa de papel. Kyoko adora sus _Jimmy Cho_ , los ama a decir verdad, pero aunque son una preciosidad, no son exactamente lo más eficiente o cómodo cuando tienes que correr para no perder el expreso de las seis.

Deja escapar un suspiro cuando logra entrar por los pelos en el vagón, aunque puede que haya tenido que dar un par de codazos y pisotones por aquí y por allá. Matar o morir, había aprendido a las malas en los meses que llevaba viviendo en Nueva York.

Kyoko no lo había pensado dos veces cuando de la oficina principal en Japón le ofrecieron el puesto de directora de la sucursal de Nueva York. Era todo lo que había soñado, y un ascenso que no podía, ni quería rechazar. Cierto era que Japón era y siempre había sido su hogar, pero ya no había mucho que la retuviera ahí. No había novio que considerar, porque lo había mandado al diablo meses atrás cuando se enteró que la engañaba con su secretaria, ni tampoco había familia que tener en cuenta…, bueno, estaba su madre, con quien cenaba por lo menos una vez al mes en aras de mejorar su relación, pero terminaban siendo cenas increíblemente incómodas, donde solo la charla alegre y despreocupada del nuevo esposo de su madre aligeraba la tensión. Estaba segura de que nadie iba a extrañar aquellas cenas. Y sus amigas, sus amigas de toda la vida…, Kanae había aceptado recientemente la dirección editorial de la _Pogue_ inglesa, así que estaría dejando Japón dentro de los siguientes seis meses y Chiori, aunque mantenía su residencia en Japón, pasaba casi todo su tiempo recorriendo el resto del mundo con su cámara. Rayos, Kyoko estaba segura de que era más probable que se la encontrase en una calle cualquiera de Nueva York, que en su casa en Japón.

Kyoko siente el codazo en las costillas, y quiere maldecir por no hacerle caso a Kanae y hacer uso del automóvil y chofer que tiene a su disposición, pero eso era un despilfarro de recursos y de tiempo, además, el tráfico era un infierno, por los dioses, si ella pensaba que Tokio era malo, el tráfico en esta ciudad rayaba lo ridículo.

Los altavoces anuncian su parada y Kyoko empieza a nadar entre ese mar de gigantes (porque sí, los norteamericanos eran gigantes, gigantísimos, aún no se explica cómo es que no ha muerto asfixiada en un vagón del metro). Las puertas se abren y Kyoko da un pisotón aquí y puede que un codazo por allá cuando escucha el sonido del papel rasgándose, voltea a mirar y con horror descubre que la bolsa que se le ha quedado atorada varias personas apretujadas atrás se ha roto y uno de sus preciosos zapatos ha caído al piso entre decenas de pies.

Mira el zapato y mira hacia las puertas abiertas, no puede perder su parada por nada en el mundo, y haciendo de tripas corazón corre hacia las puertas sin mirar al zapato que ha dejado atrás.

Kyoko se para en el andén, odiándose por no seguir el consejo de Kanae y no hacer uso de los privilegios que su trabajo le otorgaba, acababa de perder uno de sus preciados tacones y tenía una reunión a las diez de la mañana con los jefes de todos los departamentos, y aquí estaba ella con su elegante traje y un par de zapatillas deportivas rojas.

Kyoko levanta la vista aburrida y deprimida, pero lo que ve a través de las ventanas, la deja sin habla, su zapato, su _Jimmy Cho_ del color de las uvas maduras se eleva pasando de mano en mano dentro del vagón, su corazón aletea en su pecho, pero escucha el pitido, ese que anuncia que las puertas están a punto de cerrarse, no lo iba a lograr, era imposible. O eso creía Kyoko, hasta que el más apuesto hombre rubio de ojos verdes que haya visto jamás logra salir a duras penas del vagón llevando con él su zapato en la mano como si fuese un trofeo.

—Creo que esto te pertenece —dice ofreciéndole su zapatilla de tacón.

Kyoko siente como el calor aumenta en sus mejillas, no había derecho a ser así de atractivo. Pero es cuando él sonríe, que el corazón de Kyoko parece saltarse un latido.

—¡Me merezco un café! —proclama finalmente sacando a Kyoko de su ensimismamiento.

—¡¿QUÉEEE?! —exclama Kyoko escandalizada.

—Tengo la zapatilla —dice—, encuentro a la dueña —agrega—, estoy seguro de conocer esa historia —finaliza con una sonrisa que hace que el corazón de Kyoko haga piruetas dentro de su pecho.

—Pero, pero… —Su mente parece haber olvidado como formar una frase coherente.

—Es solo un café, no es como si estuviese pidiendo un: _y fueron felices por siempre_ …, aunque tampoco que opongo a la idea.

Kyoko sonríe sonrojada, tomando la zapatilla que le ofrece.

—G-Gracias —tartamudea—, supongo que tiene razón, Señor…

—Kuon, Kuon Hizuri —se presenta—, y, ¿tú? ¡Oh! espera —comenta pensativo y una chispa danza en su mirada—, quizás debería llamarte Cenicienta.

Kyoko enrojeció mucho más.

—Kyo-Kyoko, Kyoko Mogami.

—Un placer, Kyoko.

Kyoko abre y cierra la boca como pez fuera del agua, ¿cómo era posible que la tuteara y la llamara por su primer nombre cuando apenas se conocían? Pero cualquier cosa que hubiese pensado decir murió antes de salir de su boca cuando invadiendo su espacio personal le susurró casi al pie del oído.

—¿Lista para ir a por ese café?

…

 **OMAKE**

 **UN PAR DE HORAS Y UN CAFÉ DESPUÉS**

Kei, el jefe de personal asoma la cabeza en la oficina de Kyoko luego de tocar.

—¿Ocupada?

—Te puedo dar dos minutos de mi tiempo —responde cerrando el computador portátil.

—Eso es más que suficiente. Solo quería presentarte al nuevo jefe de IT antes de la reunión.

—Cierto, había olvidado que comenzaba esta semana, adelante.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso al recién llegado, cuya camisa blanca lucía una sospechosa mancha oscura en el pecho.

—¡TÚ! —señala él.

—¡TÚ! —acusa ella.

—¿Ya se conocían? —pregunta Kei como si aquel desarrollo fuera de los más común.

—¡Por accidente! —responden los dos a coro.


End file.
